Starkiln
Starkiln is the God of Flames from Xenia that is fought as a boss in The Wyrm's Maw and held the Orb of Hell Fire. Story Temple of Cuatal The God of Cycles Samsara asked Grand Chase to free Starkiln from evil and collect the Orb of Hell Fire which is necessary to defeat the Ascendant God Thanatos. The Wyrm's Maw When the Chase reached Starkiln, the deity of flames deemed them as "sinners" and must be annihilated. Upon defeat, he said that the souls he sealed had seeped into him which lead to his weakening, eventually succumbing to darkness. After recovering his full power, Starkiln offered them the Orb of Hell Fire and remarked that if possible, he would like to confront the Ascendant God himself for shamelessly casting his evil upon him. Attacks His main attack is a combo attack that punches the player twice. The second one knocks the player into the air before he quickly slashes them downward with his swords. Another attack he uses frequently is one where he is seen extending his swords before slashing the air in front of him twice. Both of these attacks can also hit players directly behind him. He also does a charging attack, in which he runs forward at high speed and rams the player with his shoulder. From time to time, he will use an attack similar to the Dragon Knight's Road-Star Chaser, only this attack launches three and sometimes two spikes made of flame, and are yet closer to his feet. Lastly, he uses the DANGER attack upon reaching half HP. For this attack, he summons a full-grown Wyrm that looks much like the dragon from Dragon Knight's Arc Breath. The Wyrm flies forward spewing flames. When Starkiln summons his Dragon via DANGER for the first time, his Symbol of Flames (wings) will appear. Tips *'The Wyrm': The summoned Wyrm descends while moving forward, so be sure to be under or behind it before it spews too many flames. *'AI Exploit': Starkiln will stand still when attacked up close, only using his 2-hit sword combo or the DANGER attack. He'll start becoming mobile and use ranged attacks when players are always in motion or hit him from afar. Trivia *Starkiln is often misspelled by players as Starklin. *Before Season 3, Starkiln was the only Xenian deity that was unaware of Grand Chase, nor even knowing their intent. He was extremely enraged and blinded by anger. Upon being defeated, he became fully aware of their presence and asked what they need help on. *Starkiln is the only deity that does not have his own guardian that would have served as a mini-boss in the game. *Starkiln is the only deity that doesn't spawn minions. However, he does summon a Wyrm although it can't be fought or damage. *Ironically, Starkiln is the only deity vulnerable to any 'Skill Freeze' effect despite being a fire god. *Starkiln and Gaia are the only deities that do not have their own soundtracks. **In Gaia's case, it is due to the fact that she is never fought. *Certain missions say that Starkiln is the God of Fire and Brimstone, which is strangely the name of the Temple of Destruction's Champion Crest. *Starkiln was previously seen attacking Serdin Park in an event, though it was likely for effect. Gallery 25_Starkiln.jpg References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Category:Deities Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses and Enemies